


Fandom Motherlode

by vlikespie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I take Requests!, IronStrange, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Civil War (Marvel), References to Supernatural (TV), Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlikespie/pseuds/vlikespie
Summary: Requests: OPENED TEMPORARILYI've been wanting to make one big collection of one-shots for all the fandoms I'm interested in. If you would like to request one, either comment/message me on here (although I probably won't be that active, other than when I'm posting/editing fics) or hmu in the DMs on my insta, @slay.marvel. I write pretty much anything about pretty much anyone listed in the tags, but will make exceptions. The only things I will not write about is anything sexually illegal (ex. pedophillia, rape, incest) and tend to stay away from major triggers. Don't be scared or anything to message me, I don't bite (unless you're into that) :P.





	1. (Destiel) When Conspiracy Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “What if you add Shane Dawson with his conspiracies about ghosts and Sam and Dean and Cas are involved?”
> 
> Summary: While researching information for a case, Sam stumbles upon a Shane Dawson video and decides to show Dean. Cas then appears, claiming to have watched his videos, and the brothers begin to notice slight changes in Cas’s behavior. Chaos, binge-watching, and cuddling ensues. 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Pairing: Destiel (Dean/Castiel)

“Huh.” Sam said, furrowing his brow slightly. He had been researching information for a case involving ghosts on some old battlecruiser, supposedly used during a war. He had thought his attempt at searching for information on YouTube was going to be unsuccessful, so he was surprised to see videos on the topic. 

“What is it? Did you find anything on the Titanic wannabe yet?” Dean asked, rising from his motel chair.

“Dean, first of all it’s called the Queen Mary. Did you know hundreds of crew members perished after-”  
He was cut off by his brother.

“Ok Sherlock, I don’t need the whole rundown. Did you get anything or not?” Dean was already irritated from all the research he had been doing, and his brother’s lecturing was not something he needed right now.

“Well, there’s a YouTube video here where people apparently spent a day overnight in it, but it could just be clickbait.”

“What the hell is a clickbait?”

Sam did nothing but roll his eyes. He both loved and hated being the younger brother. 

Dean walked over to where Sam was sitting, and leaned down over his shoulder in order to see the screen. Sam clicked play, and immediately they were greeted by a montage of a group of people in a car, with one of them repeating the phrase “Oh my God!” A black screen with white text simply said “Part Two,” which cause the brothers to share a look.

“Oh, there’s parts now. Great. Call me back over if you find anything worth my time.” Dean said, practically dragging his feet back over to his own chair. 

Sam went forward in the video, and things escalated, quickly. Tense music was playing, and the group of people from the beginning were taking pictures and recording audio. He had to admit, they seemed like they were overreacting slightly, but there was some pretty solid ghost activity. Of course, they could’ve been faking it, but the place was known to be haunted. 

Dean got up and continued to watch the video until the end, as if he too sensed that something paranormal was going on. He even found himself laughing at some of the dark humor incorporated within it. He was going to ask Sam to play the next part when he heard laughter next to where he was standing, causing him to flinch slightly, unaware that there was someone else there.

“I love Shane Dawson, and that’s the tea!” Said no one other than Castiel, angel of the lord. 

“What the hell Cas! How many times have I told you to not do that!” Dean said, ignoring what Cas had just said.

Sam, however, did not do the same thing.

“He’s your boyfriend, Dean. Cas, what did you just say?” Sam said, visibly confused.

“I said ‘I love Shane Dawson and that’s the tea” Cas repeated, adding air quotes to accentuate what he had said prior, his demeanor showing that he obviously had no issue with the phrase he just said. 

Sam and Dean shared another look. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam spoke before him.

“Cas, are you feeling alright buddy? Did you take anything we don’t know about?”

Cas looked taken aback. 

“I’m fine guys. Although I have just spent a considerable amount of time-”

It was Dean’s turn to interrupt now, slowly approaching his lover with a weary look on his face.

“Right, Cas, unless you’re going to help us, please go back to doing whatever it is that you do.” Dean said, placing a hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas brushed his arm off, frowning. 

“Dean, I have to admit, that made me a little shook.”

Dean was beyond frustrated at this point. 

“Alright, that’s it. Out. Now.” He pointed at the door, seeming to forget that Cas could fly away at any time, and didn’t need to use the door.

“Fine, be that way, you’re such a hater.” 

And then Cas was gone.

“Where is this ship anyways Sammy?” Dean asked, anxious to get to it. 

Sam swallowed and allowed himself to breathe for what seemed like the first time during that entire exchange, and blinked his dilated eyes. 

“Long Beach, California.”

Dean walked back over to his chair, and grabbed the coat he had placed on the back of it. Sam gathered their few belongings and threw Dean the keys, following his brother out the door.

It was at this moment that the Winchesters had realized that they, too, were shook. 

•

The drive to California had been nothing but long and exhausting. Sam fell asleep during the first fifteen minutes, and the rest of the trip was spent by Dean, forcing his eyes to stay open. As they neared the boat, which had been renovated into a hotel, he heard the familiar sound of wings fluttering, causing him to slam on his brakes and pull over. This action jolted Sam awake, and as he went to give his brother an angry look, he realized Cas was in the backseat. 

“Cas, I swear to God if you do that one more-” 

“Your opinion is trash Dean. Besides, I have already solved the case.”

Sam wiped his face with his hand, in an attempt to wake up more.

“What do you mean solved the case, you couldn’t have told us that before we left?”

“It was fairly simple. I spoke with the girl at the front desk, who referred me to the manager, who was procreating with the janitor, who had a key into the lower quarters of the ship. He allowed me in and I discovered that there was multiple vengeful spirits who were tethered to various items within the ship, all of which I burned and discarded.”

Dean and Sam’s mouths were wide open. Sure, they knew Cas was capable of a case or two every once in a while, but this was straight up ridiculous. 

“Hey, uh, how did you know that all of the spirits were gone?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, and how did you know what to look for?” Sam added.

Cas smiled. “It’s all thanks to my queen, Shane.”

•

Somehow, the three of them had ended up huddled in two small hotel rooms on the boat. Cas had convinced the two of them to stay overnight with him there, his reasoning being that he wanted to make sure that he had actually gotten rid of all the spirits.  
He had also convinced Dean to get two separate rooms for...reasons. 

That reason apparently being the full on binge-watching of every single Shane Dawson conspiracy video to date. The two of them were quite cozy, cuddled together in a queen sized bed. Dean’s arm was draped around Cas’s shoulders, fingers grazing his chest. He allowed himself to stroke Cas’s stomach every once and while, smiling when the angel flinched under his touch. Cas showed Dean affection too, resting his head on his shoulder and occasionally reaching up to stroke his jaw. 

After finishing the third video in a series on someone named “Jake Paul,” Dean decided to call it quits, and closed the laptop they had been watching the videos on. 

He had assumed that Cas had fallen asleep, but remembered quickly that he didn’t need to. He nudged the other man, and Cas looked up at him with his sparkling blue eyes. 

“I’m tired Cas, we can pick this up again tomorrow.”

Cas mumbled something and turned over onto his side, inviting Dean to spoon him. Instead, Dean leaned over him then flicked off the lamp.  
He then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and nuzzled his face into his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Guess you could say our room is...not lit.” Dean whispered, with a grin.

“Go home.” Cas said, sounding unamused.

“You’re my home.” They both giggled, and sunk into the warmth and comfort of each other, drifting off to sleep. 

Cas and Dean slept soundly that night, while Sam laid wide awake, wondering if the constant giggling he had been hearing was his brother and friend or more spirits. 

In moments like this, he preferred the latter.


	2. Captain Marvel x Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carol Danvers is reunited with her girlfriend Y/N, although she doesn’t remember anything about her. Y/N then has to show her that they were once in love, all while being judged by Nick Fury himself. (Reader replaces Maria where Carol is reunited with Maria and Monica)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None, except very mild language

“We should go to the last person to see me before the crash.” Carol said, gesturing at the manilla file in her new friend’s hands.

“Y/N Y/L/N.” Fury said, realization dawning on his face. “Says here that she’s living in Ohio.” 

Carol furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you know how to get to Ohio?”

~

They arrived at the small house, and immediately Fury began checking the perimeter for, well, anything. 

Carol slowly approached what looked like a makeshift hangar, housing a rather large plane and various drawers of equipment and gear. Standing near one of the drawers was the girl from the picture, who had aged quite well. She seemed to be tinkering with some type of device, and was surrounded by all types of tools.

“Um...excuse me, Ms. Y/L/N?” Carol spoke softly, the name sounding familiar on her tongue. 

You felt your body shake, there was no way that voice was who you thought it was.

Except for the fact that it was.

You slowly turned around, unsure of if what your eyes were seeing was real. Carol, your Carol, was standing there, wearing some type of...was that a scuba suit? 

You approached her quickly, but slow enough so that you didn’t startle her. "Carol? Is that really you?” You asked, hugging her tightly to your chest. You could tell something was wrong the moment she hesitated before letting her own arms rest around your body. You pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. They were sad, as if they were full of regret that she didn’t even know she had. 

“I’m sorry, I am not that person. Well, I am, but I’m just...different.” She said, avoiding eye contact.

You felt a tear roll down your cheek. You were prepared to be crying out of happiness and love the moment she said your name, but now all you felt was sadness and confusion. She shouldn’t be able to do this to you. Not with the amount of history the two of you had together.

Six years ago, two women were accepted into the air force. Two hardworking, motivated and beautiful women. They had come far from their pasts, both of them leaving their homes in the hope of finding a greater purpose. What they found, however, was something much bigger. 

It was only a matter of time until they fell in love. Y/N was more reserved, and preferred to focus on her work, while Carol was always the more outspoken, leader-type. At their first date, Carol insisted that they went to her favorite bar. Little did Y/N know that karaoke would be involved. Despite sounding like an animal crying out in pain when she sang, Y/N never forgot the way her companion looked. She was gorgeous, wearing a “Guns N' Roses” shirt, singing along to a pop song. Her hair was golden, shining under the bar lights, complementing the permanent smile that seemed to grace her face. 

It wasn’t fair. 

You were brought out of your thoughts by feeling a hand on your cheek, caressing you. You met Carol’s eyes once again, to see that they were now glossy, and the regret that was once present on them had turned to understanding.

She gripped your wrist with her other hand, giving you a sad smile. “I remember some things. The more I see you and feel you, the more memories come back. It’s all very blurry to me, but I know how much you meant to me. I know how much I loved you.”

That last statement made your heart skip a beat. You were beginning to feel the way you felt when you first set foot in that academy. In that moment, you really didn’t care if what she was saying was actually true. It wasn’t long before you had her in your arms again, faces mere inches apart from one another. She was about to close the space between the two of you, when you heard a voice yell from across the hangar. 

“Carol get your hands off of her and get your ass over here!”

Fury began walking towards your house, and before you could open your mouth to ask who he was, Carol filled you in. “He’s a new friend of mine. He’s the one that helped lead me here.” She smiled at that, as if arriving at your house was something that she needed. You picked up on that as well.

As you began to head towards your house (which Fury had seemed to already let himself into), you felt Carol’s hand brush against yours. You gladly took it, interlocking your fingers with hers, and you allowed yourself to melt into her. She was beginning to become more and more like her old self, and it was bringing out a part of you that you thought had died years ago.

The years without Carol had been hell. You were the only women left in your sector of the air force, meaning you took every insult directed towards your gender. Carol had always been quick to tell them to fuck off, while you would just take everything while your head hang in shame. You knew you were being oppressed, but didn’t think that you could do anything to stop it. You were just used to Carol crawling into your bed at ungodly hours, and comforting you, letting you melt into her touch. 

Her fingers squeezed your hand occasionally, and when you were bouncing up the stairs she nearly tripped, forgetting her hand was interlocked with yours. As each second passed, the Carol you once knew was coming back to life, in a way you never thought possible. 

Fury took a seat at your dining room table and Carol and you did the same. “Now, Y/N, was it? We are here to discuss some things about your time working on the Pegasus Project six years ago.” The man said, trying to avoid looking at your hand in Carol’s.

Carol, however, picked up on this and frowned at him. “For God’s sake Fury, it’s the 90’s. You ever seen two girls together before?” 

Fury stood up then, squeezing his forehead with his index finger and thumb. “Danvers, I just don’t want our mission to be halted by distractions-”

Carol suddenly reached over and smashed her lips on yours, moving slowly and confidently. Although the kiss was sudden and rushed, it felt like it lasted an eternity. She tasted exactly the same as you could remember and kissed with the same passion that you had missed for years. 

Nick’s mouth was hung open, his body tense. Carol smirked at you then led you by the hand towards the front door you had just entered. “How’s that for a distraction?” She yelled over her shoulder. 

As you walked outside, Carol brought you to a dry sunny patch of your front lawn, where the both of you sat down cross-legged. You spent a short while staring into her eyes as she stared back into yours, attempting to decide whether or not you should kiss her once again. She was beautiful, of course, but even in ways you didn’t know. Something about her was so alluring - and you were by no means complaining.

She squeezed your palm and smiled, leaning over to rest her head on your shoulder. “I missed this and didn't even know that I missed it.” She said, reaching a hand up to massage the back of your neck. You sank into her touch, eventually ending up balancing on your elbow with your lower back and legs flat on the ground. Carol mimicked your movements, wrapping one of her legs between the two of yours. 

You couldn’t believe that this used to be your reality. Every day, after hours of flight or whatever work you had been put up to that day, you and Carol would eventually find your way to each other. Whether it was meeting up in the cafe to share a meal, or climbing into the other person’s bed after a long day, you two always just gravitate towards each other. 

She removed her head from your shoulder, to reveal the smirk that was plastered on her face. “Wanna see something cool?” She asked playfully. You returned her smirk with your own confused look, yet had clear amusement in your eyes. “Sure?” You half asked and half replied. 

She rose to her feet, leaving you on the ground. She then raised her arm, and you noticed it was turning orange and...was it burning?

Seconds later, Carol managed to start a fire in your front yard. 

The panic on her face would’ve been laugh worthy, if it wasn’t for the fact that half of your lawn was turning orange. You quickly ran to the closest hose you could find, effectively stopping the fire before it spread too much. Carol looked at you, unsure of how she should feel. You patted her on the shoulder, showing her that you weren’t mad. You let your arm slide down hers and interlocked your fingers once again, tensing when you felt that they were still warm from the blast. 

“Alright Lavagirl, let’s go fight some skrulls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My requests are still open! I've had a couple recently so those should be out ASAP! Thank you for reading, my IG is @slay.marvel (fandom account) and @vlikespie (main) if you would like to request anything, or just say hi!


	3. Jack Kline x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I would like a jack kline x male reader fic, smut preferably. Background ships like destiel and sabriel are fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: You x Jack Kline   
> Warnings: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, use of profanity, gay sex, no condom

Disclaimer: This piece contains mature/sexual content and is intended for mature audiences only. Also, the reader is male/has male genitalia so anyone is welcome to read, but if you are used to reading female reader fics, this may not be for you.

~

The last time you were alone with him, you nearly lost it. How could someone so innocent and pure fill your head with such dirty thoughts?

Sam and Dean had left you, once again, to watch the newest addition to the Winchester family, Jack. Ever since the first moment your eyes met you just felt something for him, something you couldn’t explain. You probably should have told Cas or even Dean about your feelings, but instead you bottled them up inside, as you did with most things. 

A voice startled you from your thoughts. “Hey Y/N, do you want to do something together?” 

You turned around and immediately clenched your jaw to avoid the smirk that was threatening to contort your mouth. There was Jack, the boy you were just thinking about, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and boy did they fit him well. His hair was ruffled, as if he had just woken from a well-deserved nap.

You looked him up and down as nonchalantly as possible, then replied. “Shouldn’t you ask Cas or something?”

Jack and Cas were like two peas in a pod. Cas often joked that he was his father, and you were like his brother. If only he knew the thoughts that ran through your head about the other boy.

Noticing that you were lost in thought, Jack walked over and sat right in front of you. “Hey, could I ask you about something I found on the internet?”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Um...sure?”

Jack smiled. “What is sex?”

If you were eating something, you would’ve choked on it. Instead you choked on air. You wished you were choking on something else. 

Jack, however, unaware of what he had said and the effect he had on you, sat there, still and unchanged. 

“Jack...that’s something that-“ He cut you off before you could finish.

“I want you to show me.” He took your hand, and placed it on the tent that had formed in his jeans. You didn’t know how to react, other than to look in his eyes. They were hooded, full of lust and need.

“Jack, I don’t think that I-“ You were cut off once again. 

“I need you, Y/N. You have no idea what you do to me. Every time I see you leave the bathroom with no shirt on, or when you lean over me while we are doing research, and I can smell the whiskey on your breath, it just...does something to me. I want you so bad Y/N. Please.”

You had to say, his begging was turning you on. He could probably tell as well, as you’ve been hard since the second your hand made contact with his jeans. The idea of Jack being your precious little fuck-toy made thousands of dirty thought fill your head. 

He was moving your hand in circles now, in an attempt to gain some friction. You trailed your hand up his chest, taking one of his pink nipples between your thumb and index finger. 

“Now Jack, the first rule of sex, at least with me, is that you have to be as loud as you can. Any time you feel good I want to hear it.” You lifted his chin up so he was looking in your eyes. 

He bit his lip and leaned his head back. “Like this?” He let out a breathy moan when you applied a certain amount of pressure on his now rock solid dick. You looked down to notice that his hips were gyrating into your hand, as if it was the only thing his life depended on. 

Although you were incredibly horny, and ready to fulfill every one of Jack’s fantasies, you couldn’t help but feel quite anxious. When it came to sex, especially between two men, there was certain...preparations that often had to take place.

You slowed the movement with your hands causing the other boy to look up at you through his lashes, confusion and anger present on his face. 

“Look, Jack. I really like you. But when it comes to sex, you kind of have to...” He smiled before you could even complete the sentence.

“Don’t worry, I looked that up too. I also found your lube, I hope you don’t mind that I used it.” Jack said that sentence in the most monotone voice possible, as if the statement he just said was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Well in that case...” You grabbed his hand and pulled him up, running your finger over his plump lips. He then closed the distance between the two of you, and you allowed your lips to collide with his. The kiss was sweet, clean even for all of one second, until passion and need consumed the both of you. His tongue was in your mouth before you could protest, and you quickly began to entangle his with your own. 

Jack’s legs were against the bed, and you slowly eased him down so that he was on his back. You then settled between his legs, and reached up to stroke your hands down his chest, allowing you to deepen the kiss with your newfound leverage.

But then Jack suddenly pulled back. “Y/N, I don’t mean to rush things, but I need you to fuck me, right now.”

And that was all you needed to begin to undress yourself. You threw your t-shirt over your head, and began to get started on your jeans, when Jack reached up and finished the job for you. He pulled your jeans and boxers down in one motion, allowing your cock to spring out. He licked his lips at the sight and began to lean forward. 

His lips wrapped around the tip of your cock, and you could swear that it was the most amazing feeling you had ever experienced. His tongue lapped at you, sending shockwaves through your body. You resisted the urge to fuck up into his mouth, realizing he hadn’t done this before. 

You slowly eased your way out of Jack’s soft mouth, spit pooling within it. He looked at you innocently, making your cock twitch. 

You turned him around, and took off his jeans, to find that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. Whether this was a side effect of his adaptation to the human world or an intended thing you did not know. But what you did know was that it was really hot. 

You turned him so that he was on his hands and knees in a tabletop pose, allowing you to see him. His hole seemed well-worked, yet still looked tight. Before you could dive in, he took your hand in his and led it up to his mouth, sucking two of your fingers. When you drew them out, they were soaked, and you were convinced that they could have gone pruny if allowed to rest in his mouth.

You positioned them at his hole, circling the rim. You then entered one finger into him, happy to feel that it went in smoothly. You quickly added another one, and were soon full on fucking him with your fingers, feeling him move his hips back with the same passion. 

When you felt he was ready, you reached over and turned his chin towards you once more. “You sure about this?” You asked.

“Trust me Y/N, I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. Please fuck me.” 

With that, you began to ease your way in. You both moaned by the time your first two inches were in, and when you were fully inside, the noises the two of you were producing were straight up pornographic.

You began to shift nervously, afraid to harm the boy you have been obsessing over months. Before you could ask for his consent to move, he spoke, well, more like commanded. “Move.”

And you did. It was intoxicating. He felt so nice around you, his walls seeming to wrap around you tighter and tighter with each thrust.

You spit on your palm then reached between his legs, and began to stroke his cock. That earned you a guttural moan from the other boy, which seemed to echo through his body. 

“Oh shit, Y/N, I’m gonna-“ Before you could even interpret what he was going to say, he was cumming in your hand. You had forgotten that this was his first time, and that he probably had the sex drive of a teenage boy. 

You pulled out, using all of your mental power to do so. You didn’t want to cum in him, out of fear that it would traumatize or be too much for him. 

“Your turn.” Jack said as he sunk to his knees once again, panting from the events that had just occurred. Instead of immediately going for your cock, he took your hand, the one now covered in his cum, and wrapped it around your cock. The wetness of his cum felt so good, and it felt even better when he leaned forward to suck on the tip. 

Within seconds, his mouth proved to be too much for you, and you found yourself letting go into his mouth. He let go of your cock, and looked up at you and smiled, swallowing down the mixture of your cum and the spit that had accumulated in his mouth. It was damn sexy.

You were just about to start getting your clothes back on, when you heard commotion in a room near the one you were currently in. You could tell it was Sam and Dean from the ways they walked, yet you couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

After dressing yourself and drinking some water, you headed into the other room. Dean had a smirk on his face, and Sam looked like a deer in headlights. 

“So, interesting search history you got there Y/N.” The shorter man said, gesturing at your laptop which had been left open. On it, there was multiple tabs open, showing various forms of gay porn, sex toys, lube and well...you name it.

“Goddamnit Jack!” You shouted. 

This kid was going to be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one wasn’t too crazy for you guys!! I’m still open to requests, and I have a new captain marvel one in the making. I’m taking just a minor break as I’ve been loaded with homework this weekend, but please feel free to either comment a request below or dm me on my Instagram (@slay.marvel) for a more personal request. Hope everyone has a lovely day!


	4. Steve Rogers/Female Reader/Carol Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you possibly do a Captain Marvel x Female Reader, where she used to be in a relationship with the reader when they were in the air force and reunited when Carol came back, but then she left again promising that she’ll come back, but then years later she’s not there. So, during those years the reader trains and eventually joins the Avengers. When Carol returns for the distress call, she finds the reader. But, she realizes the reader has obviously changed - she’s been hardened by what she’s seen and done. Idk how it will end, I’ll leave that part up to you. 
> 
> (This is a continuation of my other Captain Marvel fanfic, but it could also be read alone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve/Female Reader as well as Carol/Female Reader (Nothing between Steve/Carol)
> 
> Warnings: Implied smut, language (hehe)

She left again. 

But this time, she left with a promise. A promise she has yet to fulfill. 

You’d spent years, hell, decades almost, working with the Avengers. Training to become “the best version of yourself.” You couldn’t even remember the last time you saw Carol. But you hadn’t forgotten what she said. 

She had held your hands in hers, her lips pressed to the side of your forehead. She then leaned down to your ear and whispered, “I’ll be back baby.” And that was the last you heard from her. 

Yes, the past mattered, but it was your job to focus on the present. You were genuinely happy that you were working with the Avengers. You had assumed it would be another gentlemen’s club situation, like the airforce, but it was clear that times were certainly changing. You were welcomed by all, and you all shared a connection similar to that of a family.

Except for you and Steve. He, in particular, had taken the greatest liking to you, and seemed to care about you the most. At first you thought he was just trying to treat you nicely after the loss of your girlfriend, but he has proven that what he feels for you is genuine. The other Avengers didn’t know how to label what was going on between you two because frankly, you didn’t know either. You slept with each other, which always induced feelings you weren’t quite aware that you could feel. He made you feel complete, or as close to it as you could feel while missing the biggest piece of yourself. You had tried your best to stay loyal to Carol, and that lasted for a long five years, but you just couldn’t take it anymore. 

Something about Steve drew you in as well. Whether it was his leadership skills or the seemingly old-fashioned ways he acted something about him just clicked with you. 

Although you could ogle over your...lover’s features for days, you were currently in the state of an emergency. It had been a month since “the snap” as everyone was calling it, and after the initial panic everyone felt after witnessing loved ones turn to dust in their arms, you and the Avengers were finally ready to start finding a solution. Key word being “start.”

Currently, you were in a room with Bruce, Natasha, and Steve, a room that you had spent days on end in, performing various tests, experiments - and whatever you could. The three other Avengers had insisted that a small transmitter had been the key to solving the problems at hand. You immediately ruled it out, refusing to even see the thing. How could a little black gadget bring back the lives that had been lost? 

You’d been sitting on top of a counter for the past 45 minutes. You were bored out of your mind; your phone didn’t work anymore, much like most services that had gone offline after the snap. You heard a frustrated sign come from across the room, then looked up to see Steve walking over to you. You parted your legs so that he could stand between them, and he did, his broad arms coming up to lightly massage your shoulders. 

“How’s it goin’ kiddo?” He asked, chuckling slightly when you leaned into his touch. “Steve, I told you to stop calling me that.” Your age gap was just slightly sizeable but not too serious. You have certainly seen people with larger gaps in other relationships, and besides it was the end of the world anyways. Beggars can’t be choosers, or some shit like that.

“Stop calling you what?” You rolled your eyes and pulled him closer by the front of his shirt. 

“I appreciate the gesture, but the fact that you’re calling me kiddo after all those things we did last night is a little weird. Also, incest is gross.” He laughed, hard, at that last comment, but was quickly pulled out of his little outburst when he noticed how you were looking down at the floor, feet swaying against the cabinets attached to the counter. If the world hadn’t needed saving, he would’ve let you be. But lives were at stake.

“Listen, darling.” You rolled your eyes once again at his obvious usage of a different pet name. “I know you’re bored and all but right now, this is all we have to go off of. Do you mind giving the transmitter a look? There’s a strange symbol on it that none of us recognize.” 

You tapped him on the nose with your index finger, smiling. “You’re lucky that you’re cute, Mr. America.”

“That’s ‘Captain’ to you, Y/N.” You stuck out your tongue and pushed off the counter, ruffling his hair in the process, which earned you a playful look. You began to walk over to an area where you could view the small gadget. However, you found yourself dead in your tracks the moment you caught a glance of it. There was no way this was happening. 

You recognized that symbol anywhere. It was the star symbol that was on Carol’s Kree outfit. However, you didn’t have much time to look at the symbol, because the girl who was wearing it was in the room, talking to Natasha. 

You slowly approached her, hands shaking. You reached one of them up and settled it on her shoulder, a feeling you had missed. You were vaguely aware of Steve eyeballing your every move, but chose to block even the smallest thought about him out of your head. All that mattered was Carol. 

She turned around, slowly, almost as if she didn’t want to. You noticed that she looked slightly different, but it was a good different. She looked more...mature, sexy even. Her hair was straight, and her lips were a gorgeous deep red shade. A shade that you would probably soon be wearing. You reached your hand up to cup her face, but all of your thoughts of her beauty were shot out of your mind as she swatted your hand away. 

“Who are you?” She spoke, firm and challenging almost, as if you had somehow wronged her.   
You felt the tear roll down your cheek before you could even register that you were crying. “It’s...it’s...me-” 

You were cut off by her chuckle. “I’m just fucking with you. Come here sweetheart.” She took you in her arms, and soon you were laughing as well, giggling like a child after hearing a swear word for the first time.

“I hate you Carol Danvers.” You smiled, pulling back.

“I hate you too, Y/N Y/L/N.” She replied, wrapping her left arm around your waist and spinning you around so that you were facing the other Avengers. You and Steve dared to make eye contact, and you noticed that he wasn’t upset, which was surprising. You thought for sure that he would be the jealous type. You were even more shocked when he smirked, clearly amused at the situation at hand.

Bruce, visibly uncomfortable, chimed in at that time. “Great, now she’s got both the Captains.”

Everyone in the room started laughing, and it took actual minutes for you all to calm down. Steve then walked over to you and squeezed your shoulder, looking into your eyes.

“You know what Bruce, I’m pretty sure that it’s the Captains that have got her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little delay! I decided to take a break, and this week is going to be hectic as well so I will try my best to update whenever I can. Thank you guys for all the reads and requests! I'm still open to them so feel free to comment them or hit up my DMs on insta (@slay.marvel) to request or just talk. The next fic should be the Destiel request I received a couple chapters ago, mainly out of respect for the fact that Supernatural is ending :(. But all sadness aside, I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


	5. (Destiel) Kidnapping Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello, could you do dean/cas where Cas gets kidnapped by some monsters (kept for ransom) and they hurt him, dean and sam rescue him and then dean takes care of him (pls make it very fluffy).
> 
> Summary: Dean and Sam discover that Castiel has been kidnapped. However, after Dean discovers the true status of Cas's condition, and races to be with him. Confessions are made and emotions run rampant, causing friendships to evolve into something more. 
> 
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel 
> 
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me for all this time! I deeply apologize for the break I took, I had spring break and a whole lot of tests. Please enjoy this one, and just for a short time, while I catch up, requests are closed. You can still comment a fic you would like to see, or hit up my DMs on insta (@slay.marvel or @vlikespie) but just know it's going to take me a short while cause I am a little backed up. Thank you so much!

It was just supposed to a simple hunt; get in, save the people, shoot some bad guys, get out. But the minute they stepped through the door it seemed that things began to go downhill. 

Sam was knocked on his ass within seconds of entering the abandoned house that the brothers had tracked the ghoul they were hunting to. 

Although the only problem was that this was not a ghoul at all.

At least ten demons had materialized around Dean, seemingly ignoring the other Winchester. They were each holding knives, yet didn’t seem to want to fight, which was quite confusing. He was Dean freaking Winchester. Demons don’t just show up and let him live to say he met them.

However, here he was. Face to face with them, all unmoving, until a women wearing a suit stepped forward, clearly with something to say.

“Dean Winchester.” She smirked as she spoke, her eyes playful and shifty. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t wear it out.” Dean replied, after a quick glance to his brother who gave him a painful thumbs up. 

“We have your angel.” She said, expecting to get a reaction out of the older Winchester, and in turn being shocked when all he did was roll his eyes and shift on his feet.

“First of all, he’s not my angel. And second of all, you’re a terrible liar.” 

She smirked once again, opening her mouth to speak but stopping as an idea popped into her head. “Don’t believe me? Let me show you then.” She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Sam was back on his feet again, and him and Dean were standing shoulder to shoulder yet facing opposite directions in some kind of dungeon. 

Sam heard Dean inhale quickly and let out a little growl, which prompted him to angle himself in a way so that he could see what his brother was looking at. Although he couldn’t move, because it seemed as if he wasn’t actually present in the room, he was more or less projected there. In fact, he couldn’t even move his arms or legs, which caused him to begin to panic. His eyes darted around the room, observing bars on the windows and old rusty chains, which led him to believe that he was in some type of abandoned prison. Nice. 

Dean also seemed to panic, because when the demon brought them back from the projection, the first thing he did was reach out to his brother, probably to make sure he was still there. Sam looked at him and offered a small smile to assure him that everything was fine. 

Even though it wasn’t.

The demons were gone almost as fast as they appeared, and Sam was left with a distraught looking Dean. His eyes seemed empty and lost, as if what he had just seen had scarred him for life.

Sam was about to ask for answers when his brother let out a quiet whisper; something only he would pick up on. 

“Cas…” There was tears in the older man’s eyes as he said it. “He uh...he looked really bad man. Like really bad. As in, even if we did track him down, I’m not sure we would make it in time.”

Sam clenched his jaw and swallowed. “I have an idea but you’re not going to like it.”

Dean looked up at him, and for once Sam felt like he was looking at a carbon copy of himself, not his older brother. “What choice do I got?” 

~

Jack had been his “idea”. 

After that, it was just a matter of tracking Castiel down. Jack had insisted that he could perform a tracking spell of some sort, or use his powers, but Dean didn’t want to risk the kid losing more of his soul. And besides, there weren’t exactly many abandoned prisons in the area. 

Sam had recalled seeing a car through the barred windows of the prison, with the license plate indicating that they were from Missouri, which was relatively close to their current location. Sam had to admit that it was a loose lead, but it was all they had. 

Normally, Dean would’ve commended Sam for a job well done, and Cas would have commented on how Sam truly was the brains of the operation. Although, Dean was currently in no mental state to think straight, and Cas was on the brink of death. 

After finding the place, and realizing they had a two hour drive ahead of them, the three of them booked it out the door in true Winchester fashion.

~ 

They arrived at the very last minute. Dean was willing to bet the very last second. 

Sam picked off the demons that were posted outside of the dungeon room, while Dean grabbed Jack and sprinted into it. Cas was there all right, barely hanging on. 

Blood was streaming out of the many wounds present on the angel’s body. His hair was a matted mess, wet from the tears and sweat that had allowed it to become stuck to his cheeks and forehead. His angel blade was discarded across the room, and his arms were restrained by thick iron chains, similar to the ones Sam observed hanging when he was transported there earlier. 

Dean’s hands were everywhere on the other man: his head, his chest, his arms, anywhere that could prove to him that Cas was still alive. 

Cas tried to grab onto Dean’s forearm and move his head to look up at him, but Dean quickly moved it back to his side, adding a small “Shh…” when Cas attempted to speak. 

“Everything's going to be okay. I’ve got you. We’ve got you.” Dean took a step back, releasing his grip. Jack stepped forward, carefully pressed his fingers to Cas’s temple, and the rest was history.

~

After driving back to the bunker and taking a couple of well-needed showers, the boys began to relax once again.

Dean padded in to the kitchen, PJ’s on and beer in hand, and instantly offered a beaming smile to the angel who was leaning against the counter.

“Thank you Dean, for...how do you say it again? Saving my...ass.” Cas said, innocence and sarcasm present in his tone.

Dean smirked. “While that is a nice feature, I like to think I saved more than just that.” 

Cas smiled while Dean chuckled, looking up at him with his piercing blue eyes. He decided in that moment that Dean was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. Besides the constant sacrifices that the older Winchester makes for his well-being, and the amount of times he had given up nearly everything just for him, he was genuinely a good person. And he seemed to find so few of those nowadays.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Dean’s fingers snapping in his face. “Cas, hey buddy, if I didn’t know any better, I’d believe that you were checking me out just now.” 

Cas, being the ever-so-blunt-yet-still-incredibly-charming individual he was, simply replied with a “I was.”

Dean, visibly shocked, swallowed, coughing slightly. Had he been drinking his beer at that time, it would no longer be in his mouth.

Everything was telling him to leave the angel alone. To pat his friend’s shoulder and head back to his room. That’s what they were, right? Friends? 

Did friends stare at each other like that?

Apparently not, because he soon felt a hand snaking its way up his arm. It rested on his neck, forcing him to look down at his “friend’s” eyes. 

“Listen...Cas…” The angel cut him off.

“I’m done listening Dean. I’m done with you being the one doing all the talking. It’s always ‘you do this’ while ‘I do that’ or ‘you go here’ while ‘I’m over there’ and frankly, I’m sick of it. Do you even realize that I’m a celestial being who has been around longer than you, by decades? Please Dean…for once in your life, let me do the talking. Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

Dean, in true Dean fashion, took that time to connect his lips with the man he’d been thinking about for years. That was exactly what he had needed to hear. While others may say Dean is a stoic, harsh man, he was quite the opposite. He had emotions. He felt pain and fear. But most importantly, he felt love. After all, he was human. Only human. 

No. He was more than that. He was the human who saved the world. Who protected his family. Who fell in love with one of God’s angels, but was too scared to act on his emotions. 

Yet here he was, moulding his mouth in ways that screamed love, and love only. As far as Dean was concerned, nothing else mattered now. He had his angel by his side.

Dean was surprised when Cas had pulled back. Not because of the action itself, but because of the tears streaming from his blue eyes. He reached up to wipe them away, rubbing his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “Is kidnapping all it took for you to tell me how you feel?” Dean asked, as jokingly as possible.

Cas smiled a real genuine smile, one that he only showed to few people. 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated :)


	6. Jack Kline/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Jack and Y/N have been together for a long time and Jack wants to propose to her. The down side, he doesn’t know how to. So he asks his family Sam, Dean, Cas and Mary to help him. Y/N also wants to ask him something too…….is he ready to be a dad? Surprise!
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Paring: Jack/You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos in this! It's finals week and boy am I struggling, but somehow still squeezed this in!

His palms were sweaty and his heart was a thumping drum. If he was already this nervous just to ask how to do what he was prepared to do, he was going to be a wreck during the actual process. 

But what he didn’t know is that you felt the same way. You found out some...shocking news a couple weeks ago, and as a hunter, it was going to be a struggle. You know you needed to tell him, obviously, you just didn’t know when the timing would be right. He seemed stressed constantly and the last thing you wanted to do was add to that.

~

Jack found himself sitting on Sam’s bed. His fists were clenched, not out of anger, but in order to channel the distinct fear surging through his veins.

The boys and Mary had been debating what to do with the most recent addition to their family - you - while you were on a supply run. 

You had been taken in by them temporarily. They mentioned something about bringing you to live with someone named Jody when it was convenient, but that had been four months ago. Over that time, you had become good friends with the Winchesters, Cas, and Jack especially. You had comforted Jack through the nights, after Dean, or Sam, or sometimes both of them, made him feel like he was nothing. It was no coincidence that he fell in love with you. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when Dean mentioned “getting rid of you”, using those exact words. Jack had always known Dean had a soft spot for you. He always seemed to bring you food first, was always willing to pull over and find the nearest motel the second you complained about being tired on the way home from a case, and, hell, he even let you drive Baby once. Sam doesn’t even get to drive that hunk of crap.

But Jack knew Dean wasn’t in love with you. Not in the way he was at least. His breath hitched every single time you walked into the room. Seeing you in your PJ’s made his entire day. The time you asked him, and him only, to go on a ride with you (which he awkwardly declined) was one of the biggest regrets of his life. There was a clear difference in being a nice person and appreciating someone, in the was Dean did, and being completely head over heels in love with someone. 

“Hello...Earth to Jack?” Sam’s hand waving in front of his face took him out of his thoughts. “How do you feel about all this? Listen man, we know how much you care about her, but we all really think it is best if-”

“I love her.” Jack looked up with an intense stare at seemingly nothing, realization clear on his face. 

Dean and Sam both seemed taken aback by what he had just said. Mary smiled. Cas frowned. Yet, no one said anything, and let the boy continue.

“I’ve loved her since the first day we found her. She was the one who kept me warm and true to myself during the nights I thought I was undeserving of anything. She taught how to be a person, a real person, not the person everyone thought I was.” Tears were in his eyes by the end of his little confession. But he was not done yet.

Mary stepped forward, squeezed his shoulder, and smiled once again when he looked up at her. “If there’s anything I learned about this life, it’s that it’s impossible to go through it alone. I was hoping you would step in and tell us how you felt. You keep on loving that girl, cause she surely deserves it, the way John did years ago.” She then nodded at him, and left the room, to go retrieve something.

There was a distinct silence throughout the room. It wasn’t full of tension, or fear, or even anxiety. It was purely filled with thought and interpretation.

Jack broke the silence when he was sure he had given them enough time to think. “I think...I want to marry her.” 

As if on command, Mary walked back into the room, holding a small gold band in her hand. “I knew I had this thing somewhere.” She laughed then, remembering the good parts of her past. 

“Mary, I can’t accept this. This is yours.” 

She chuckled once again. “Yeah well I’m not getting married anytime soon. And neither are either of my sons it seems. You’re the one of us who is going to use it. And I have a plan, but we gotta act fast if you wanna do this thing.”

Jack glanced around the room at the other men, and took their soft smiles and subtle nods as acceptance.

~

You honestly didn’t know what to expect when you walked back into the bunker. But to see a rose petal path leading down the hall was certainly not one of the main things you pictured. It was beautiful, though, and you smiled when you leaned down to smell that the petals were real. You clutched at your stomach, feeling definite movement in there when you had bent down, making your smile grow even more. 

You cupped your hands around you mouth. “Hello? Anyone here? I brought food!”

Silence. Talking about food had almost always worked in getting Dean’s attention. Hmm. 

You began to slowly follow the petal’s path. You were stopped when they led into and under a door, a door that you knew too well. 

You stood there for a good 30 seconds before eventually knocking. “Jack? Anyone?”

The door opened and you were greeted by a fidgety, nervous looking Dean. He said nothing, just smiled and offered his arm. 

You laughed, unsure of what else to do, while you linked arms with him. “Are you really walking me down the aisle right now? I mean you are old enough to be my dad and all…” 

He narrowed his eyes at you, smiling when you tried to jab him in the ribs to let him know you were obviously joking. Your playful mood quickly diminished when he turned you around and slowly walked you over to Jack’s bed, where he was. Sam, Mary, and Cas were gathered around it, wearing formal clothes and smiling.

Jack took your hands in his, and looked into your eyes. “Hi Y/N.” 

You squeezed his hands, tilting your head to the side. “Are we getting married? Cause I’m pretty sure I didn’t really agree to that yet.”

Jack reached behind him, grabbing the golden ring. He smiled when you covered your mouth with your hands. “Y/N Y/L/N, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?”

You nodded, and added “I thought the happiest man in the world was Dean when he takes Baby to get a car wash?” 

Jack even rolled his eyes at that one. 

“Or Sammy when he finds a new type of lettuce.” You laughed at Dean’s addition.

You swallowed the lump forming in your throat. The butterflies in your stomach had been replaced by the very real thing that was growing in it. Instead of using your words, which you had believed you would be incapable of, you took Jack’s hand and put it on your stomach. You laughed when his eyes went wide. 

“Y/N, why is there a heartbeat in your stomach?” 

Cas shared a confused look with Mary, while Sam and Dean did the same. 

You looked up and glanced around the room, smiling at each of the people in the room. “I may be carrying someone else around with me.”

Jack still confused, looked up at you. “What do you mean?”

The confused looks that had been present in the room were now replaced with knowing smiles. 

“Jack...you’re going to be a dad.”

You’ll never forget the look of surprise and also fear on his face.

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Requests are still closed at this time, and I hope to work on some original ideas and content over the next few weeks.


	7. Bucky Barnes/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After both being "dusted" by Thanos, the reader and Bucky are finally reunited in a rather depressing way. They then experience the remaining events of Endgame, and start to truly wonder what the future has in store for them. Provides closure for Steve, Bucky, and the reader, in a rather dismal yet needed way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME AHEAD! It's also v sad, but a comforting Bucky will for sure be present. I was listening to my emo playlist while writing, so you can thank Tyler Joseph and Brendon Urie for this :P  
> Pairing(s): Bucky/Reader, Steve/Friend! Reader, Tony/Friend!Reader, Doctor Strange, Wanda, and Peter are also mentioned.  
> Warnings: SAD AF

Your breath was literally taken away the moment you saw him on the battlefield. You knew it was bound to happen, and had prepared for it ever since you stepped out of the portal that had transported you to your current location, but now that it was happening, you were sure you now knew the meaning of love, and what it's like to truly miss someone. 

Bucky felt the same way. After he had shot some of Thanos's goons, he turned his head to see his entire world standing before him, in the shape of you. You were looking at him with tears in your eyes, and an adoring smile on your face, only one of which should be present during the live combat that was currently happening. Yet he still found himself doing the same thing, unable to move or even call out your name, just staring into each others eyes. 

While the moment only lasted for a couple seconds, it felt like everything in your lives had lead up to it. Here was Bucky, standing on the battlefield with his best girl by his side, saving the world with him. And here were you, standing in all your glory like the true badass you are, with your ride or die there to have your back. It was beautiful, what the two of you had, angelic even. 

Knowing that there was more things than Bucky's eyes to be concerned with currently, you gave him a firm nod and toothy smile, to let him know that you will see him after all of this terror and destruction is over, and moved on to kick some more alien ass. 

-

It turned out you had been right - you did get to see him again. But the place you were reunited was not exactly what you had in mind. 

Donning your black dress and heels you had saved specifically for events like this, you gripped tightly onto Bucky's metal hand, knowing he wouldn't mind given the current situation.

He wasn't going to come out of respect for Tony's family, but you had insisted that he went with you, even if it was just for a little bit. You had known Tony pretty well, not as well as Steve, but enough to know that Tony would have certainly wanted the ex-assassin there, even if he had tried to kill him in the past. Tony was practically the king of apologies and second chances, hell, he had trusted Peter to help him fight Steve all those years ago, and you were sure if he had more time, he could've at least gotten to know Bucky more.

But unfortunately, that time was gone. You had known Tony was going to make the sacrifice the second he came even remotely close to Thanos, thanks to the summer you had spent at the Sanctum Sanctorum with the Master of Mystic Arts himself. While he didn't tell much of anything about the fate of humanity (or much of anything really), he had taught you a skill that you would never forget - how to read people, and use that information to predict potential outcomes of situations. You had powers yourself, similar to Strange's (yet they descended from a different energy source that you really didn't know much about if you were being honest), and this new found "power" of predictability was a blessing and a curse.

Knowing Tony's fate before it happened was probably the worst curse imaginable, but it was a burden both you and Strange had to bear.  

That fact alone made the funeral service worse than you thought it was originally going to be. You had decided to stay near the back of the rather large gathering of people. One of your close friends Wanda had stood with you, because, frankly, she had no one else to stand with. You didn't mind in the slightest.

After everyone had said their final goodbyes, and were all collectively teary eyed and sniffling, you had finally gotten some well-deserved alone time to speak with Bucky. 

He had taken your hand and led you inside the rather comfortable cabin, finding a well-used box of tissues in the bathroom and handing you a few. You knew he wasn't one to cry, you had figured that years of torture and mind control would do that to a person, so you were so fortunate that he was taking care of you, especially on this day. 

By this time, you were full on sobbing, in a state you wouldn't have even let your own parents see you in. You were sitting on the top of a closed toilet seat, the familiar weight of Bucky's hands on your back and shoulders, trying to coax even the smallest hint of relaxation and calmness out of your bones. You heard whispers along the lines of "it's okay baby" and "he's gone but not forgotten" throughout the exchange, the mascara you had managed to put on early forming visible black lines down your cheeks. It was at this point that you noticed that Bucky had a few trails of tears running down his own cheeks, obviously not as prominent as your black murky lines but still very much present. You leaned up and wiped them away, earning a genuine smile from him.

"I'm only crying because I hate seeing you like this doll. The whole time we were standing out there I was imagining what it might've been like if I was the one in that casket, and it nearly ruined me. I love you so much, and I know you know that, and I am just so fortunate to have you in my life." Bucky said, making eye contact with you the entire time he had spoken.

You could taste the saltiness of his tears on your lips when you leaned forward to kiss him. You hadn't kissed properly since seeing each other once again (besides a small peck from him when he saw you in your dress), and you could swear his lips cured every sad feeling you had ever experienced. 

When you pulled away, you laughed, noticing the black patches that had transferred from your own cheeks to his. You wiped them away with your thumbs, Bucky using another tissue to do the same to you. 

"Ready?" He asked, metal arm outstretched towards you. 

"For what?" You asked, eyebrows scrunching together.

"It's time to say goodbye someone else." You weren't exactly sure what he meant by that, but had an idea. 

-

You were right, the "someone else" had been Steve, and had Bucky not told you that you were saying goodbye, you would have treated the situation differently/ 

After he had finished a rather sentimental exchange with Bucky, and was about to leave to return the stones (and do much more than just that), you had gripped him tighter than ever before. You could tell he was exchanging a glance with Bucky over your shoulder, probably confirming that you had known his real intentions of traveling back in time. 

Steve had been the one other person to support you after you had joined the team. You had joined at an awkward time - right after the infamous "Civil War" occurred between your two superiors, and almost everyone didn't want anything to do with you; everyone besides Steve and Bucky. Bucky obviously supported you through everything, no matter what the circumstance was. Steve, however, could have doubted you, or chosen to undermine your gifts and powers like everyone else, but he didn't, he instead helped you train to get better and taught you things you would never forget. And you were sure you would never be able to voice the sheer amount of appreciation and honor you felt towards the man. 

Yet that's exactly what you had attempted to do in this moment, and from the look on his face, you were convinced that you were successful in your endeavor. 

He got down on one knee, and had this been any other situation you would have definitely made a comparison between his current stance and that of a proposal, but all you did was stand there, more tears threatening to stream down your cheeks. 

He took your hand, smiling slightly. "Thank you kiddo, for showing me what it's like to be truly happy in this part of my life. I want you to understand that no matter what happens, I will never forget you. You and Buck were the closest thing I had to a family, and I'm so grateful for that." 

Steve then got up and enveloped you in his arms once again, and you could've sworn you felt tears hit your shoulder where his face was buried, but there was none present when he pulled away for the final time. 

Stepping back, he ruffled his hand though your hand and pat Bucky's shoulder, turning to leave. You heard him say "take care of her Buck" before he picked up Mjolnir and the briefcase containing the stones. 

Then he was gone, and you decided you didn't need to see what was going to come next. With a nod from both you and Bucky to Sam and Bruce, both of which had witnessed the entire exchange you were off, walking hand in hand with the one person you cared about most, ready to face whatever life was willing to send your way next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Hopefully y'all aren't as emotionally distraught as I am after that. This actually started out as smut funnily enough, and I'm proud(?) with how it actually turned out. I feel like this was just something that was definitely needed after Endgame (which I'm still not over btw). Also, I'm super sorry for the lack of updates, I have had like zero motivation to do anything recently. But in other news, I'm going to be reopening requests for a bit, so if you have one, pls comment either on this chapter, or dm my insta (@slay.marvel). Or, just hmu if you want to talk :) I'm not that scary and would love to talk to more people! Thank you so much for reading this by the way, it means a lot! -V


	8. Steve Rogers/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends were constantly excluding you from social events, and other aspects of your life had been going...interestingly. Everything seems to get to a point where you just can't take it anymore, and you begin to question your worth. Luckily, Captain Rogers is there to save the day, and comfort you in a way no other person can.
> 
> Warnings: LaNgUaGe (ahaha, get it??), Mentions of sexual experiences, Emotional distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wrote this over the course of like 3 days and I didn't really check much for mistakes...but I'm still pretty proud of it and hope you enjoy!

Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.

They went out again, without you. Your so-called “friends” have been doing so for the past couple of weeks. At first, you had let it slide, thinking that whatever it was they had been doing they were better off doing without you. Then, it had become constant (and thanks to social media), it had been broadcasted everywhere. You at this point had started to get frustrated, but more than anything else, you felt left out and sad.

Before working with the Avengers, these “friends” of yours had been all you had. You were constantly out doing things with them and having fun, but it seemed like the moment you began to work with your “super-friends” (as you called them), whether it was out of jealousy or envy, they had distanced themselves almost completely. 

Today it had hit you particularly hard, as they weren’t even trying to cover it up anymore - like they had in the beginning. Countless pictures were being posted and you could just tell that they were having fun; fun that didn’t involve you. 

You weren’t usually one to cry over stuff like this, but it was all that you felt you could do given the situation. It wasn’t just a couple tears either, you were full-on ugly crying. 

Of course, you had to have your mental breakdown in the living room of the Avengers compound, as pretty much everyone who enters the facility crosses it to get to their bedrooms. Including the seemingly always positive and cheery leader of the group himself, who also happened to be your friend...with benefits.

Those benefits, however, were solely romantic, never sexual. You were kind of in that awkward yet freeing position where you acted as if you were in a relationship, yet you had never had the chance (or enough courage) to sit down together and drop the “dating” word. Countless lingering touches and suggestive smirks were shared between the two of you, and cheek/forehead kisses and hugs were constantly taking place. You’d always wanted someone in your life like Steve - someone who just gets you, and doesn’t ever make you feel estranged or alone, even if he was on the other side of the planet. 

Which is just what had been going on for the past week, and had led to your eventual mental demise. He’d been ordered to go to Wakanda, with Bucky, Sam, and a couple other crew members. You would have surely gone with them if it wasn’t for the fact that you were due for a vaccine needed to travel to the country. Apparently futuristic, technologically-advanced civilizations had medical restrictions as well. Who knew. 

The supersoldiers, who you knew as close friends, had no problem getting in, while you had to sit at home. Well, sit at home and go to the doctor. Going to the doctor was traumatic enough but having to get a shot was like hell on Earth. You remember wishing the entire time that Steve was there to hold your hand, or rub his fingers up and down your back just the way you liked to keep you grounded and feeling less anxious. 

So now here you were: sitting on the floor in a curled-up ball and thinking about how complicated your love life is - all while donning a recently applied Hello Kitty™ bandage. You shouldn’t have been surprised when you heard the mechanical whirring of the automatic doors, yet it took everything in you to stop from being visibly startled. You also shouldn’t have been surprised to hear the footsteps of your...friend headed right towards you. 

You tried to wipe away as much of the tears that had collected on your cheeks and chin, but you weren’t very successful. It wasn’t until you felt the familiar rough hands that you had come to love wiping down and massaging your face that your cheeks began to feel dry. 

“It’s okay...shhh I got you.” He said, his hands beginning to work into your shoulder blades and back. The rest of the crew must have been following behind him, because you felt what you had assumed was his hand leaving your back momentarily to wave them off towards their designated rooms. 

He pulled back, letting the corner of his mouth rise slightly when you whimpered at the loss of contact, yet he still looked very concerned for your wellbeing.

Before he spoke, he furrowed his eyebrows and began to chew on his lip, clearly nervous. “Sweetheart...what happened? If it’s about the mission I’m so sorry you couldn’t go, it was an unfortunate situation. I know how much you love working with us and I made sure to think about you everyday and-” 

You cut him off. “No it’s not about that, it’s actually- wait, you thought about me every day?” You looked up at him through wet lashes, a look of genuine wonder and disbelief contorting your features.

He reached up and wiped a single tear off your face with his thumb, making sure to stroke your cheek as well. “Every-single-day. Honey, I couldn’t go a day, hell, an hour without thinking of you. Whether it was just wondering if you were okay, or thinking about how sexy you looked in that dress you wore to Tony’s last gala, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. So please, tell me what it is that is bothering you.” 

You were shell-shocked, yet felt a newer, deeper appreciation for the man in front of you. This - this was the moment you had been waiting for throughout your whole relationship with Steve, and it was finally happening. You knew, that in this moment, you had wanted to spend countless hours with him, and right now you needed him. In the same way he needed to be there for you. So without much of any hesitation, you opened up to him completely. 

“My...my friends have been doing things without me. They make me feel so useless and with you being gone I just...I just felt like such a let down.” You sniffled and swallowed, too afraid to look him in the eyes.

Steve, however had other plans, lifting your chin up so that your eyes could do nothing but stay locked with his. “Listen to me, you are not useless. The team needs you, the world needs you, baby, I need you.” He let go of your chin and looked down, licking his lips, before looking back up at you. “I should have probably said this a while ago, and it’s been a long time coming. But we’ve known each other for a decent amount of time and I know we have acted pretty flirty and close but-”

“I love you.” You cut him off once again, the three words dancing off of the tip of your tongue, like a baby bird flying for the first time. The statement was so vulnerable and delicate, yet so meaningful and exploratory. You had said the phrase expecting him to be shocked, yet you were the one who ended up feeling surprised.

It had taken one glance at his lips for him to be pulling you against his body and pressing them against your own. The kiss was desperate, sloppy even, but you felt the pure raw emotion behind it. Steve didn’t have to voice his love for you - hell, he was Steve-fucking-Rogers, the king of pent up emotions. You were just now realizing that all the touching, and reassurance he had given you throughout your time knowing him was him showing you just how much you meant to him. 

Right before the kiss escalated into...something else...you pulled back, a small smile on your lips. You went to open your mouth to voice your appreciation, but were cut off by your phone chirping on the table in front of you. You scoffed, giving him an apologetic look, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. You picked up your phone to see a Snapchat of (that’s right you guessed it!) your friends, at some party, with a caption saying “Nights like these with the bae!” Maybe you were kinda happy they weren’t really your friends anymore.

Steve saw the image as well, and the caption that accompanied it, and he frowned slightly. “Let me see that.” 

You furrowed your brows. “My phone? Since when did Mr. 1940’s use-” 

He snatched it out of your hand (gently of course). He then brought up the camera portion of the app (an incredible feat for the man, considering the fact that the technology was pretty much alien to him) and glanced towards you. 

“C’mere.” Steve said, scooching closer and patting the ground next to him so that both of you were in frame. He then turned his head toward yours, and before you could ask what was happening, your lips were connected once more, and you heard the distinct sound of a photo being taken in the app. 

After pulling back, Steve passed you your phone, smirking and leaning over to whisper in your ear. “You send that to those ‘friends’ of yours, and see what kind of a rise it gets out of them. After that, you’re coming with me to my room to finish what we started.”

And so you did. And needless to say, your friends were more than just a little bit jealous - but you didn’t mind. After all, who would care about something so miniscule and petty while Mr. United States himself had you wrapped around his...finger all night long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider giving a kudos and/or leaving a comment :) It helps me to stay motivated and I love hearing from you guys! My instas are: (personal) @vlikespie (fan account) @slay.marvel if you want to request somethin' or just chat!


End file.
